


Your Rain Can't Kill Me

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, sick!Nogi, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m a thousand years old. A little rain won’t harm me,’ Nogi said a little petulantly. He tried to draw up tall, but it made him double over in a coughing fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Rain Can't Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

When Stiles came home from lacrosse practice, he was greeted with, ‘I’m dying’ from the first floor landing. The voice was the same as his, or almost. It wasn’t exactly deeper. It was heavier, more authoritative. Or it usually was. Today it sounded hoarse, and a little nasal.

Stiles sighed and looked up towards the nogitsune, or Nogi, as they were calling him now. Well, Stiles was. The other’s called him Stewart.

Scott’s bite hadn’t killed the nogitsune. They had been right about him not being able to be a fox and a wolf. And he’d stopped being a fox. Although they’d hoped he’d simply stop being. Now, the former fox-spirit was only a little more than human. He could still do the ‘feed of chaos, strife and pain’ thing, but that was it. He could no longer manipulate reality, and he could no longer possess people. He was trapped inside a copy of Stiles’ body.

‘You’re not dying,’ Stiles said. ‘You have a cold. I told you, you shouldn’t have been out all night in the rain.’

‘I’m a thousand years old. A little rain won’t harm me,’ Nogi said a little petulantly. He tried to draw up tall, but it made him double over in a coughing fit.

Stiles dumped his stuff on the floor and walked up the stairs. Taking care of Nogi wasn’t easy. It had taken two days to convince him to drink something, and four days before he started eating. They’d had to explain when to use the toilet and the shower. Sleeping had been the worst, though. The guy just wouldn’t admit there were times that he needed rest.

Not that Stiles knew what he did all day. He’d refused to go to school with them and didn’t come out of the guest room until dinner. Stiles figured he was working on a plan for a Deathstar, or he’d discovered internet porn.

‘Oh god, you reek,’ he said when was standing next to Nogi. Though usually pale, now there was something sickly about, instead of creepy. ‘You need a shower. And clean clothes.’

He grabbed the guy’s arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He helped him undress and then pushed him under a spray of water.

‘I’ll be back with clean clothes. Don’t drown yourself.’

He grabbed a pair a sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoody, all black. Nogi was surprisingly picky when it came to his wardrobe.

Stiles went back to the bathroom, set the clothes on the floor and himself on the lid of the toilet. He dug his phone out of his pocket and fired of a text to the rest of the pack.

<< **N sick. HELP!**

A few seconds later the replies came in.

(Lydia)>> _Maybe, if you leave him outside for another night, he’ll catch pneumonia._

(Scott)>> sorry, bro

(Isaac)>> **_HAHA_**

(Allison)>> **Good luck!** **☺**

His friends were useless. Derek hadn’t responded, but that might take another couple minutes. Or weeks.

‘I’m done. Dry me off.’

Stiles grabbed a towel and started rubbing the guy dry. It was a little weird. Though they’d started out looking the same. Over the last few months, Nogi had gotten a little thinner, while Stiles had gained muscle. It felt like looking into a funhouse mirror.

When he was done with the towel, he thrust the little bundle of clothes at Nogi. Who looked at him with what probably was supposed to be indignation in his eyes. Like he couldn’t believe Stiles expected him to dress himself in his weakened state.

With what was probably his fiftieth sigh in ten minutes, Stiles helped him get dressed.

‘Okay, off to bed,’ he said, steering the patient towards the guest bedroom.

But the guy shook his head and headed towards Stiles’ room.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Stiles asked and quickly blocked the doorway.

‘My bed will need changing. So I’m staying in your room until that’s done.’

He couldn’t argue with that.

‘Fine. I’m going to clean your sheets and make you some soup. After that, you go back to your own room.’

Nogi pushed past him without answering. He dove under the covers and wrapped them tightly around himself.

‘Go make me my sustenance,’ he said, peeking out from the burrito.

Stiles turned and shook his head. He knew that getting possessed had messed him up a little, but he actually thought that Nogi looked kind of adorable like that. All wrapped up in those blankets and only his mop of brown hair sticking out.

He needed professional help.

When Stiles stepped back into his room, carrying a tray with soup and medicine, Nogi goaned a little.

‘I can no longer sit up. The weather has succeeded where you failed. It’s killing me.’

‘Oh god, stop being such a drama-queen,’ Stiles said. He put the tray down and helped him up.

Initially, Stiles had planned to simply hand over the tray and leave, but Nogi looked so pathetic that he decided to help. He sat down next to him and started feeding him the soup.

Nogi hummed around the spoon. It brought a little smile on Stiles’ face.

After the soup was gone, it was time for the cold-medicine. Apparently, this wasn’t as tasty as the soup. Nogi squinted at him and said, ‘Are you trying to poison me?’

‘No. It’ll help. You’ll feel better in a couple of hours.’

Stiles got up and made to carry everything back downstairs.

‘Wait,’ Nogi said. ‘I’m cold.’

‘I’ll get you another blanket.’

Stiles tucked another blanket around the patient.

‘I’m still cold.’

He didn’t think there were any more blankets left. Except for the one in the guestroom and the one on his dad’s bed. There was only one thing left to do.

He toed of his shoes, and shed his jeans and plaid shirt. Shoving Nogi over a little, he crawled into the nest of blankets and wrapped himself around him.

‘Better?’

‘Yeah.’

Stiles was so screwed. He wasn’t supposed to be cuddling the spirit that had possessed him. And he definitely wasn’t supposed to like it. He and Derek had gone on their first date only last week. And now- Stiles didn’t know. Derek would definitely notice something was up. They’d never go out again. They’d never kiss again. They’d never have sex. Stiles would probably die a virgin. Because his dad would definitely put him back in Eichen House for this.

A faint stinging sensation started spreading itself through his hand. The hand that was being held by Nogi.

‘Are you serious?’

‘It helps. Keep being miserable about your petty life. It makes me feel a lot better.’

‘Well, I’m glad my emotional crisis is doing you so much good.’

Just then, the window slid open and Derek stepped into the room.

Great, just what he needed.

Derek raised his eyebrows at the sight before him.

‘He was cold,’ Stiles explained.

The man didn’t move for another second. Then he nodded, pulled of his boots, put his jacket on the desk and crawled under the covers with the two of them.

It was a tight fit, but they managed. Nogi wrapped his arms around the werewolf, who in turn wrapped one arm around the two of them.

Stiles caught Derek’s eye over Nogi’s head. He desperately tried to convey that this didn’t mean anything. But the man gave him a little smile and proceeded to bury his head in Nogi’s hair.

Stiles felt relief wash over him.

He watched as the two others fell asleep, curled around each other. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
